A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: What if Amanda had told Jack her secret right from the start? Would he have still gotten together with Emily? NOTE: This is my first revenge fanfic, so please go easy on me.


_When everything you love has been stolen from you, sometimes all you have left is revenge._

Emily had just returned to Southampton, to right the wrongs done to her family 17 long hard years ago. Her plan was simple; destroy the Graysons. However there's always a flaw in every plan…well most of the time.

Whilst Emily was walking along the park she spotted a brown haired, blue eyed man with a Golden Labrador. The man was playing fetch with the dog, which made her smile as she used to do that with her own dog; Sammy.

"Sammy! The whole point in fetch is that you bring the stick back to me." He said to the Golden Labrador and watched in confusion as Sammy ran over to the blonde haired girl who'd only just walked into the park.

"Sam?" Emily asked as Sammy jumped on her, getting mud on her dress as she crouched on the floor to stroke her dog.

"Sammy, get off of her!" He said with a small chuckle.

"Is he always this friendly with strangers?" Emily asked.

"Nope. He's kind of a grump. What brings you to the Hamptons?" He asked.

"Life was getting too…simple. I fancied a changeup, have you lived here long?" Emily asked.

"Since I was a kid…" He said with a smile.

"Where are you staying?" He asked as Emily started getting up to brush some of the mud off of her dress.

"I just bought the beach house next to the Graysons." Emily said.

"David Clarke's old beach house?" He asked sounding surprised.

"You knew David Clarke?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I knew his daughter too. I wonder what happened to her." He thought out loud.

"Maybe she came back home?" Emily asked.

"What? Why would…Oh my god." Jack said as he pulled her into a tight hug, which Emily returned tightly.

"I missed you so much Mandy." He whispered.

"I missed you too, so, so much. Jack." Emily said.

Emily led Jack and Sammy to the beach house where Victoria Grayson was looking over at them with that at too smug smile that makes you want to rip it off her face and shove it elsewhere.

"When did you get back?" Jack asked once they were out of Queen Victoria's hearing range.

"Today. There's so much that we have to catch up on. Here, give this to Sammy." Emily said as she handed a bowl of water to Jack, who smiled and placed it on the floor next to where Sammy was lying on the floor, playing with one of his chew toys.

"Alright, now seriously. Why did you come back?" Jack asked.

"I have to take the Graysons down, Jack. You know my father didn't do what they say he did." Emily said.

"I know, I want to help you…but I'm not sure how much I'll be able to help, what with working at the Stowaway and keeping Declan from getting into mischief." Jack said,

"Also, you've gotta look after the biggest mischief of them all, Sammy." Emily said as Sammy barked happily at her.

3 hours later and Emily had led Sammy and Jack out of the beach house, knowing full well that Victoria would be watching.

"It was lovely to meet you and Sammy today, I had a great first day in the Hamptons." Emily said as Jack smiled.

"Are you going to tell me your name now Mystery Girl?" Jack asked with a small grin.

"I'm Emily, but Mystery Girl will do fine by me. See you around Jack." Emily said with a smile as Jack and Sammy headed home. Emily then smiled over to Victoria, who in return smiled that famous smug smile.

A few days later and Emily had played her 'fall for Daniel Grayson' card perfectly; she had him wrapped around her finger. They were about to go on their first date when an unexpected guest knocked on the door. Emily smiled to herself thinking that Daniel was early, so with a smile she opened the door and froze a little.

"Oh my god! You're really here! I've been looking everywhere for you Ems!" Amanda said with a smile as she pulled her into a hug, as Emily hugged her back.

"What are you doing here Mandy?" Emily said with a smile.

"The woman next door is looking at us like she knows our secret." Amanda hissed as a tall, black haired, brown eyed man walked up to them.

"Who's your friend?" Daniel asked with a smile.

"I'm Amanda Clarke, I met Emily when we were teens and I thought I'd catch up with her, but it seems like she has other plans, so Ems, call me? I think I'll head down to the beach and see if I can find myself a hot guy and then we can double date" Amanda said with a grin as Emily grinned at her. "That sounds lovely. Looking forward to it." Emily said as she looked over at Daniel.

"My lady." Daniel said as he held his hand out for her, which she gratefully took with a smile.

"Kind sir." Emily said.

When they were sat at the restaurant Daniel had ordered their meals and then glancing at the beauty in front of him he asked the question, Emily knew he'd be asking since he met 'Amanda'

"You know Amanda Clarke? How did you meet?" Daniel asked.

"We met at a party when we were fourteen or fifteen. I can't really remember how old we were, she's the closet thing I have to a sister." Emily said with a smile.

"What's your story?" Emily asked as Daniel was about to drink some of his water.

"Well, you know my mother's the Queen of the Hamptons, so I'm basically living in her shadow. I work at the Stowaway with your friend Jack; he said he's not known you for long. It seemed longer when I saw you both at the park." Daniel said.

"You saw us at the park with his dog?" Emily asked.

"With Amanda's dog from what I remember Jack saying," Daniel said with a smile making Emily nod a little.

"Of course. I meant Amanda's dog. Jack's a great guy, I can see you, me, Amanda and Jack all hanging out on the beach in the future." Emily said with a smile.

Emily headed home after her date with Daniel and found herself staring at Jack and Amanda kissing, which made her gulp a little. She walked past them and was about to head inside when Amanda called out to her.

"When can we schedule a double date?" Amanda asked making Emily bite her lip.

"Soon. I'll check with Daniel and get back to you." Emily said as Jack glanced between the girls, his girls.

"Ems, please. The whole town is talking about my return and why I'm back! This will ease everyone back into it, I'm sure of it." Amanda said.

"Okay, I'll call Daniel and see when he's free." Emily said as she grabbed her phone out from her bag and called his number. It rang for a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Why are you ringing my son at this time of night?!" Victoria demanded.

"I just wanted to ask him a quick question, is he there?" Emily asked.

"Yes. Daniel! Your girlfriend's on the phone." Victoria said as Daniel rushed to the phone from what sounded like the bathroom.

"Hey babe. Is everything alright?" Daniel asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Everything's fine. I was just wandering if you wanted to go on a double date tomorrow?" Emily asked as Jack and Amanda gave her the 'thumbs up' signal.

"Who are the other couple?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Jack and Amanda. I know you're worried about your mom wondering why Amanda's back in town, but this will really help me out." Emily said.

"Okay, okay. We can go on a double date tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful." Daniel said.

"Goodnight handsome prince." Emily said and then hung up.

 _This double date will be interesting._

Emily smiled to herself as she was settling herself down in bed, that night; she felt that she was going to finally get what she'd always wanted: Justice.

 _step one; complete._

 _Soon the Grayson's will be destroyed and then I can clear my father's name._


End file.
